halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SPARTAN 119
Re: Battle of Toronto Dear SPARTAN 119, Terribly sorry, but the Battle of Toronto concluded several months ago. However, if you can get permission from both the Evil O,malley and 343 Guilty Sparks, I would be glad to comply. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:06, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Category... Whenever you finished an article, just put in this code (Category:YourUsernameHere)... You don't need to make up a list of article....Using this code will make every article you created organised... Templates.... I have been correcting your article since you create one... Just to clarify, please use the following templates whenever you amde an article.. Under Construction Category:NameHere Category:YourNameHere Your Property Please use these templates instead of making the sentence. M456 Underbarrel Grenade Launcher Hey there, just a suggestion. I know you got it from CMT Snow Grove. Do you want me to improve it...Seems like it needs more information... The 2550 Uzi Hi I saw that you are making an article, which is about an Uzi used by the UNSC army. Now I was wondering whether I could put it on the weapons section on the SPARTAN-G002. This Spartan, which I made, has excellent close range combat skills and so therefore this weapon would seem to fit his "taste" of weapons. However I saw that the article said: "Marines and ODST's privately purchased this weapon" but my character is obviously a SPARTAN and therefore not only a marine but in a completely different section of the military (navy). So I ask whether I can still have a link on the Spartan’s page and whether I could use the weapon in a future story, RP or battle article? I hope I can but it's up to you: The parkster Comunications I'd rather you didn't. Yes, they were in the Second Battle of Earth, but I'm telling what they did in Halo: Glorious Oblivion. So, I'm afraid I must say no. Sorry. :( --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Crippled-IIs I've been toying with the idea of humans in machina made cyborg shells, though wouldn't the crippled IIs be dead of 'natural' causes? Thier horrifically mutilated bodies and mental conditions mean they likely had a shorter lifespan and being relativly cryo free means that they would of been 60ish around the time of first contact with Machina. By then, they wouldn't be quite so sharp, seems like a bit of a waste. If you can find an excuse for them to be cryofrozen up until that point, sure (though something else is, a few of them have Parkinsons, that would most likely affect their bodies, though this could be worked around.) RE:Necros and Greatsword Yeah, Necros vehicles can be hijacked, at least the smaller combat ones. I made all of my fighter craft modular (so weapons can be interchanged). Bascially, the different names are jsut for different loadouts. So yeah, all you do is for the Greatsword is change around the intercept missiles for tank hunter missiles and anti capitalship missiles for more powerful bunker busters then you have the greatsword. RERE:Necros Tech Fair 'nuff, you can have them in. Though I'd imagine they'd need to be mounted on something larger than a TALON. Check my Nuclear Arsenal for the 'SHIVA' succesor. That might be a more appropriate carrier for the warhead. Also, there are some.... larger classes... it may have trouble dealing with.... >:]. Also yeah, no RP with it unless my go ahead. I can only think of one occassion it will get used. Also, yeah, the Slaughterhous-class is one of many facilities for 'Necrosification'. And its name is well deserved. yet more Necros questions/responses Hmm... wel I suppose if aptly upgraded with new armour, defence and arms systems i suppose you could add a few mothballed ones. Also, the scarab slayer will need upgrading... For now I've unified the Unggoy as a client race of the Elites, effectively under a protectorate where the elites protect them militarily and they prop up the elite economy with cheap manual labour and cheap materials, removing need for any form of armed force but I'm thinking... a volenteer force, like a militia or soembody who volenteer to fight with the Sangheili? On the notion of armour, don't worry, infantry energy armour is well underway. Also, when i can be bothered, i'll take those bomb ideas into hand when i make my next array on UNSC bombs. Also, don't be afraid to come ask or suggest things any time. RERE: Necros stuff Hmmm, some fairly good ideas for vehicle platforms for it. I'd imagine having it on a Tiger would be a massive fuss but the Scorpion and Coyote versions are good, though i suspect i will arm the Viper BAM with them as well, though the Cub would be an unwieldy size. On the nature of the Bear AFV, most bears, parring the polar and a handful are barely predatory. Most just spend their time sleeping, eating berries and swiping at salmon that get in their damned way. That and i already used Boar, the alternate name idea for the Bear, so not much moving space. However, i checked over the missile and i think some changes might be in order. Against heavily armoured and heavily heavy Scarabs, explosives and fuel air bombs wouldn't be extremely useful. A better idea would be something along the lines of my updated Archer missile or the VENOM. the Archer uses a forged fragment ring that explodes violently and sends ultra sharp fragments into the enemy, tearing armour to pieces and is followed up by tungsten carbide rods with a soldi tungsten caribde head then forged body with RDX filler so it explodes within the target, cuasing more damage and perforation. The VENOM uses a RDX filler to propel a single tungsten rod (though in the scarab slayer more could be used) into the target for armour penetration. And sign your edits dammit! SPARTAN-095 Didn't make a reference to you... If you look at the sources (Or click on edit), you will see that it was actually "I got a present for ya, Cool way to make people go WOW!. Glad you fell for it.. 04:58, 30 April 2008 (UTC) RERE: Brown Bear I've checked it out, I'll make some ickle changes to improve it slightly and if its okay with you add some swanky targetting systems to it and the Scarab slayer. I'll add it to the template as soon as i get the chance Necros weapons The Necros use short burst weapons derived from pulse lasers as their standard rifle up to autocanon level weapon, short burst lasers (ala star wars blasters) for their mid level autocannons and light cannons and lance (plasma streams) as their heavy cannons. They also use pretty advance missiles as well. In ship combat they use pulse weapons as CIWS weapons, lasers as their primary ship to ship hammering weapon and lances as thier 'MAC' gun along with missiles for fighter and capital ship defence. Diesel 1. Its only said the warthog runs on hydrogen 2. The sound of a diesel engine roaring trumps the pur of a hydrogen engine 3. Diesel provides a much bigger grunt for armoured vehicles 4. Diesel may have ran out on earth but who knows where else in the vast cosmos we might find it :P Vehilce Brute, most definatly. The Necros are vicious, but not brutish. Not't quite THAT brutish. Sure, go ahead, but I have no clue when the RP will return. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Yuor amazing RP idea. Hi, i haven't spoken to you before but i've just read your new RP idea at the forum. Well its f****** amazing! I love the plot and i've posted an epic reply to some flaws of the plot but then some amazing solutions! I hope you like it but i really need a reply ASAP because i'm thinking of writing a story set in a modern day war, for some GCSE course work next year. Have a look, i'm sure you'll like it: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 20:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) What characters, and what would they be doing? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) What wxactly do you mean by using us as characters? Aslo for this to work the plot line i thoguth of will need to be roughly followed. If not it won't make any sense! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:52, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Don't listen 2 Parkster, he's just never done 1 of these b4, It was great how u put it at the start :D Just Another GruntConverse 20:38, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Nice job On the photoshopping. Which turret did you use for the Fattail? But onwards and upwards, sadly the one for the ARRV won't work, but don't worry, I'll be drawing one myself later, so don't worry about that. However, if you get the urge to do the bridge layer of the death stalker, try using this and one of these (though remove the dude on the turret in the if you can) respectivly. Sorry about the cub as well, i will get to that ASAP (i should also have some pictures uploaded for the other vehicles in its series so you can get a phoptoshop image for that.) On the notions of bombs, feel free to add the anti-matter missiles, though not the free fall bombs. I think in the age when man can travel faster than light, create energy weapons and clone stuff, theres no need for something so crude as a free fall nuke. Mostly cos its just as harmful to the pilot dropping it as it is to the people its dropped on. Vehicles and stuff Yeah, you got it right on the money with the fattail. Though Shilka turret would of been hilarious to be looking. And yeah, i noticed the Canadian one while i was having a look through anti air vehicles and kinda just went 'ah'. Coyote series You needn't worry about the Coyote series, I have them sorted, the only one i don't is the Cub ^^ hmm...tough question, Necros does seem to be Lagging greatly, but Ajax did say it would be out by Summer, though Hey, who knows when that'll be. Do what u want, if u reckon it'll b a short RP than I reckon u could go ahead, if not then I dunno, u can ask others...well, thnx for askin anyways... Just Another GruntConverse 11:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Sure, that sounds fine. And I'm not sure if I'll make another for the Necros Era. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Just so you know I moved your image request for O'malley from his template to his talk page. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) X-1000 Apocalypse Hey mate thanks for making a start on the GM page! I can do the main info but after, if you want, you could edit it and help make the final product. What do you say? I also need users to do a rehearsed role play conversation on the main page with me flaming at why people have thought my article was God Moded and then other users telling me to calm down and then another user to tell me how to change it and offer me help. It will also be a lesson for the communtiy to stop flaming and to help each other! What do you say about this? Whale/Dolphin Thats a freaky coincidence, the lander from FFVIII was the original inspiration for the Whale/Dolphin XD. don't worry about it though, i got the images for it in check I was planning on doidn that myslef. In green writing like on the article main page, i'll introduce a typical argument. What will happen is i'll start flaming at why my article's GM and start cursing people. Then some others will come along and flame at me. Then a useful person, which could be you, comes along and explains nicely what the problems are. They bullet point all of the wrongs and how i could fix them. The roleplay then stops there. So yeh, i'll have a word with O'Malley becuase he's good at flaming and then i'll have a word with mybe Ajax cuz he can help out with it. Also subby may also support you with helping out rather than flaming. I'll have a word. Thanks for the help: Stuff For the majority of fighters I'm working on personally creating some pictures for them, which should hopefully sort it out. For the vehicles, sure thing for the lawnmower but i don't like the idea of massive UNSC naval power really... ZOMGZ INTERLINKS Nah, my plan is to go with a pair of .50 mm guns or 20mm Autocannons, something not massivly massive. And dude, Cortana is a total cake walk, I've done it solo on legendary plenty of times :P RP... Yeah ok...might be fun!! LOLZ 05:26, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Stuff You got the pangolin, right on the head again XD But with the Goanna... no... its redesign is a little more extreme... anyway, leave it to me. And I really don't have time for anything right now, i got Necros to do, new events to sort, a birthday to ceelbrate and a exam to take. Kineret May I ask why you edited Kineret? --Beatmaster180 16:29, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks man. --Beatmaster180 18:47, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that but i've been busy this week. I'll do it this weekend, if you want and you can be in it too. If you do want to be in it then could you pretend to flame back against me and not give much help or solutions! This would help. I'll get more people involved soon! Ship names Nah, those 'ships of the line' aren't the only ones in that class, those are just examples. Though nice job of getting a hell of alot of ship names, though I'd avoid naming it after anyone below the rank of Commander (the only hal character names for ships i've taken are the Cole, Whitcomb, Keyes in honour of both of them, Hood and Harper. Anyway, feel free to make a ship of your own, hell of a job with the ship names. Necros stuffelz There will be a third battle of Earth but its a well orchestrated trap, involving 300 orbital super MAC guns, five new orbital guns of a unmentioned class and a whole UNSC fleet. Needless to say, alot of Necros die for very little gain. As for the ships, most Necros ships aren't named due to the sheer multitude of them, most get a 'designation' during combat, such as N-CV-04 for a Carrier, the fourth met in combat. Some of the more 'infamous' vessels have been given names to make them more recognised, such as the handful of Super Dreadnoughts, though the names tend to be much more darker than the usual names of ships, such as the 'Destroyer of Avan', a super Dreadnought that soely destroyed the defending forces of the planet of Avan and orbital bombed the planet, or the super carrier 'Heart of Darkness' that has a habit of flooding the battlefield with fighters. Your Thing... So, I was looking through Subtank's message log (was messaging her; not reading all her mail) and I came across your invite. I would say that I'm pretty interested, so if you can, sign me up. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:03, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Can I join as well?--Kebath 'Holoree 02:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Orca and Black widow Nice idea with the orca, you've got the go ahead to use it. As for the Black Widow, the Gun Walker from CNC3 won't work too well. I imagined the Black Widow as small, one man and sturdy, with a predatory profile, something like a wolf or a tiger (the animals :P) like profile. Mutli PCs Is perfectly fine. I used the school PCs quite alot to do work. Enter the Fray Well, not actually... Just something AR and I cooked up while waiting for Necros... Hope to see you there... - H107SubtleTank 23:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Anything related to Necros are unlikely to be in the RP except for the prototype weapons or vehicles. - H107SubtleTank 14:10, 21 June 2008 (UTC) RP and Holidays Per RP, You can use any ships you want to use. However, I have to tell you that the main emphasis of the RP is more on Ground Battles rather than Space Battles. Also, I suggest using the available ships HaloFanon has (We have too many ships!!). Per Holiday, Nice to see you dropping down to London in the near future. Anyways, the town is boring but I can give some good places to visit. This is usually what I recommend to people: Regent's Park is a nice place if you want to spend time with the family, relaxing. Also, a visit to the Greenwich's Royal Observatory would be fun. Anyways, from being born in Texas to moving to London last two years, I would say London is quite fascinating. Just ask the locals and I'm sure they can give you the best places to visit. Per My location, I won't be in London by this Thursday. I am going to Australia while Ascension will be going to New Zealand. Have a nice summer!! - Artificial|Intelligence 21:00, 23 June 2008 (UTC) RP If you have your own ships, could you put them on the Force Composition? Thanks, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:12, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Sure, you might have to add them yourself because I'm kinda busy in RL right now though. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:13, 27 June 2008 (UTC) About the RP, I don't have any opinions for now. I'm guessing all is well. On the Grave's Legacy RP, treat the symbiotes like the flood but in a more advanced and stronger version. - Artificial|Intelligence 15:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry its taken me a while to get back But on the nature of nukes and stuff, all capital ships par corvettes, gunboats and the majority of Prowlers carry the ability to launch any nuke apart from mines, MIRV nukes and anti matter missiles and the 'other types'. I just keep forgetting to add it >.<. But on the nature of small fighters carrying nukes, i never actually designed them to carry any nukes, even the bombers, though I imagine the Broadsword, Spear and Cutlass could carry a nuke in place of where the fearsome ENTHROPY Bombs, so I'll add that to the page, but not the Claymore, I'd say its too slow and vulnerable to getting hit. Vorenus Gunships Its classified on their weight not their armament, with the Dominator being the heaviest and most heavily armed and armoured, the Invader the opposite and the Marauder in between, though I think I over estimated the amount of missiles on the Marauder. Can you go through my Necros vehicles/weapons and add the stats to the infoboxes please? There's a list on my userpage. Good work with the Brute vehicles by the way. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC)